Protect and Defend
by TheOutlawOutcast
Summary: Yang is known for her short temper, but her caring heart as well. Blake knows this very well. She also knows that if her partner is angry, there is usually a reason. So, when the blonde comes back to the dorm with a cut on her cheek in need of stitches and red eyes, Blake takes it upon herself to calm the dragon and find out what made her upset. Oneshot. Feedback appreciated.


Alright, lets see if I can do this right. Volume 6 so far has been phenomenal, truly. Keeps me at the edge of my seat. Great job all around to those who make RWBY happen. I own nothing, RWBY is property of RoosterTeeth, etc. The only thing I own is the oneshot idea. So yeah not much besides a thought that I had...…..Anyway regardless, hope you enjoy. Never done this before. Thoughts are my own as well as grammar mistakes, love to see it.

"Yang for the love of dust stop moving!" Blake said sternly as she held one hand to her partners cheek and the other held a sterilized cotton ball. Yang merely pouted like a child and glared at the offending ball of fluff in the other girls hand.

"Drop the ball of stinging death then."

Blake rolled her eyes and attempted to clean the cut on her partners cheek when the blonde jerked away again.

"Yang!" Blake growled in frustration, "Either hold still or I'll have Weiss come in here and use her glyphs on you." She threatened mildly.

From the other side of the bathroom door a muffled voice of Weiss sounded through, "I will do it! Stop being a big baby you brute!" Along with Ruby's hearty laugh at her sisters antics.

Yang grumbled her displeasure at the Ice Queens remark then looked at the brunette with sad eyes, "But Blake, it stings." She said hopefully, pleading with her to just place a bandage over the cut and let her go in peace.

"Nice try, but only Ruby can get away with those puppy eyes." Blake said with a smug smile crossing her arms. Yang stuck her tongue out playfully in response, eyes filled with mirth.

Blake flicked the blondes forehead, "Besides, you still haven't told me how you got that cut in the first place." She moved to try and clean the cut again and hopefully place the three stitches it needs to close the small wound.

Yang briefly looked sheepish and mumbled an answer, "You probably won't like it."

Blake stilled her movements and locked her eyes with lilac. A smooth eyebrow going up in curiosity, amber eyes narrowing briefly. Lilac avoided amber.

"Yang." Voice stern and slightly irritated. Uh oh. Angry kitty is a bad kitty.

Yang quickly mumbled out a response avoiding the heated amber gaze.

Blake faintly heard, "…I got mad…..another guy….we fought….faunus…protect you." Her cat ears perked up more at the mention of faunus.

Yang looked like a child about to be scolded, Blake thought, with her shifting demeanor. Deciding to take a different approach, Blake took a step closer to the blonde, gently taking her hand.

"It's ok Yang, just tell me what happened." She said encouragingly.

After a pause Yang spoke softly, "There was a group of students in the gym," she began as she fiddled with the brunettes fingers lightly, "they are visiting for the Vital festival," she paused with a slight frown before continuing, "but one guy was being really arrogant, saying things about how Beacon lets anyone in…."

Blake frowned confused about to ask why that would upset her partner when she continued, "…even animals."

Blake stiffened faintly causing Yang to look her in the eyes briefly and give her hand a tender squeeze. "He kept being really racist and running his mouth saying that faunus were nothing more than the animals they represented. I just…I got mad and told him off, but he just…" Yang tried to explain but stopped, continuing to fiddle with the other girls hand.

"He what Yang? What happened?"

"He said all faunus should be in a zoo where they belong, and I just snapped." Yang said angrily. Red starting to show in her eyes.

Blake flinched at the cruel remark, understanding why Yang was so angry.

"We got into it and he got in a lucky shot," vaguely motioning to her cheek, "he had dust infused throwing blades, but that didn't stop me from pounding him into the ground." Yang growled out, eyes a bright red.

Amber met red in understanding. Yang was defending faunus, and in junction, defending Blake.

The cat faunus knew her partner was protective of many things; her sister, her partner, and her friends. Anyone who posed a threat to those under that criteria, were at the mercy of a rampant red eyed dragon.

Seeing her partner silently seething, she could also feel the room starting to warm in the confined space, Blake hugged her partner, "Yang, I'm ok. No one hurt me. It's alright." She spoke calmly, resting her head on the blondes shoulder.

She felt an arm around her waist and a hand run through her hair, mindful of the bow. Blake smiled faintly, even when upset, Yang is still gentle with her. She felt the blondes breathing begin to return to a normal rhythm.

Pulling back slightly to meet her partners eyes she noticed red iris's receding back to soft lilac. She also noticed Yang kept her close, hands resting around her waist, hands linked behind her back.

"I know you were angry," Blake began understandingly, the blonde tensed slightly, "I know you were trying to help and that's ok but not everyone is acceptable of faunus." Yang frowned, about to argue back when Blake shushed her with her hand. Yang glared at her partner.

"People will think what they want and that's their own opinion." Blake continued, holding her partners gaze. She sighed softly moving her hand to stroke the blondes uninjured cheek, "Look, people are allowed their own opinions and they don't always coincide with yours. You can't take it personally." She said caringly.

Yang remained quiet then let out a deep breath closing her eyes. She bent down and peacefully rested her forehead against her partners. "Okay, Blake." She whispered satisfied.

Blake smiled at her success in getting through to the determined blonde. She softly stroked the girls cheek, "You're such a handful sometimes." She said whispered with a smile.

Yang laughed, squeezing the girl affectionately in her arms in a final hug before releasing her, "Well, you always seem to know how to handle me."

Blake smiled, her eyes held mischief, "Which is good, because I know you let your guard down when you're distracted." She said and swiftly brought her other hand up with the antiseptic cotton ball to the blondes injured cheek. Yang's eyes widened in horror at her partners statement and caught movement out of the corner of her eye. In slow motion the ball of stinging death pressed against her skin.

Yang was about to yell out a colorful selection of vocabulary when Blake swiftly covered her mouth again with her free hand. The sting of the cotton only lasted a few seconds but the glare of lilac to amber remained when the cotton was removed.

"See? All better."

Yang frowned as Blake stepped back to throw away the cotton ball and get the stitches ready. Blake rolled her eyes, "Oh stop being a baby, it was for 4 seconds at most." She laughed. Yang remained silent and stubbornly refused to make eye contact.

Blake smiled at the other girls antics as she picked up three butterfly stitches and stepped closer. As she began to stitch the cut properly, she noticed Yang sneaking glances at her, then looking away. Finished with the tiny procedure she packed up the rest of the supplies and disposed of the used wrappers.

"There all done. Was that so bad?"

"Yes."

Blake laughed at the blunt monotone response making Yang smile in return. The blonde loved to make her laugh, taking pride in every time she caused her to do so.

"If I kiss it will it make you feel better?" Blake teased.

Yang smiled happily and nodded, reaching forward to grab her partner in a swift hug. Blake smiled and chuckled returning the embrace and gave a gentle kiss to the blondes cheek, next to the stitches. Yang hummed contently at the affection then quickly gave a kiss in return to her partner, on her forehead.

'You have to fight through some bad days to earn the best days.' Yang considered as she watched her partner grab a book from her shelf and a brown jacket from the closet. Blake smiled at her and held out the brown jacket to her partner, "Come on, lets get to the cafeteria before everything is gone."

"You mean before Ruby and Nora decide to have a food eating contest again?"

"Yes, exactly that."

Both partners laughed as they made their way down the hall. Blake reached out for her partners hand, linking their fingers together. Yang smiled and gently squeezed Blakes hand in return.

'I'd fight for you no matter how hard the battle is.' Yang thought with certainty.


End file.
